Ultimate Naruto
by superstark
Summary: look inside for summary


**Chapter One **

**An: This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ben was at home rummaging through his old things when he saw a headband. It had a scratched metal plate with a leaf insignia on it. He tied it around his forehead and his haunting past came back to him. The time when he used to be known as Naruto Uzumaki.

_(__Flashback_

_Naruto had done it. He had stopped Sasuke from joining Orochimaru. He had also awakened a doujutsu, which according to Kuruma (the nine tailed fox) was Rinnegan, the doujutsu of Rikodou-Sennin. Now village will accept him but sadly it didn't happen. He was sooo wrong about the villagers._

_As he reached the village gates, he saw Sakura waiting for them. Little did he know that Sasuke was conscious and was waiting to enact as he had planned. He was going to get revenge from Naruto for stopping him from joining Orochimaru._

_As soon as they reached the village gates, Sasuke jumped from Naruto's back and started yelling, "Stop this traitor! Actually, He was joining Orochimaru and I've stopped him from joining him. He is a demon. He used kyuubi's chakra to beat me and injured me that I can't even walk."_

_Sakura who was near started screeching," Naruto you demon! What have you done to my Sasuke-kun, he's so hurt. Why did I ever believed in a demon like you!?"_

"_Naruto you abandoned the village and also your comrades and also fell down to hurt him. You are worst than trash and I am disappointed in you."Naruto's sensei Kakashi spat on him._

"_But Kakashi-sensei his injuries are minimal. He shoved a fuckin' chidori in my gut leaving a gaping hole."Naruto tried to reason with his sensei. But in his heart, he knew that nobody would listen to him._

"_Shut up Demon brat!"Tsunade snapped at Naruto,"You deserve that to hurt Uchiha-san. And also you tried treason. You are disgrace to this village." _

"_But Baa-chan …""Keep your trap shut, traitor. For your treason you are banished from Konoha!"_

_With that Tsunade snatched Naruto's headband from his forehead, scratched it with a kunai and threw it at him."Let it be your remainder for your crimes for acting treason against Konoha."_

_As soon as Tsunade declared his banishment, the villager's started shouting in glee. And much worse the rookie nine too supported them._

"_Troublesome demon, thank god! You are banished." – Shikamaru_

"_I am really a disgrace to my clan. To have a crush on demon!? But not anymore, my eyes have opened." – Hinata_

"_Get lost demon!" – Ino_

"_These years I have shared ramen and snacks with a demon! I am an idiot." – Choji_

"_I knew you are weak. You only defeated me in chunin exams due to the help of Kyuubi, Demon!" – Kiba_

"_It would be logical if you leave the village, demon-san" – Shino_

_Naruto was dumbstruck. The villagers and his comrades believe in that traitor rather than him, just because he was the container of Kuruma. He became furious. He was a fool to believe that the village will accept him ever."You fool's! You believe in that traitor rather than an honest and loyal shinobi of the village just because the traitor the golden prodigy of village and the other one is the village pariah, just for being a jinchuriki. A shinobi who has saved your sorry asses every time. Remember that, if there would be Konoha's downfall, which would happen soon for losing your jinchuriki, don't ever expect any help from me."He shouted with anger._

_He then tied the protector around his forehead and ran away from the village, with tears in his eyes._

_End flashback__)_

Ben wiped the tears in his eyes and set the forehead protector in the box. He then laughed bitterly as the village had lost not only a precious bloodline but also the son of heroes. Yes! He was the son of Kiroi Sekko, Minato Namikaze and Aka chi Habanero (spl?), Kushina Uzumaki. Banishing the thoughts (How ironic), He got up and wore his green jacket with a white and a black stripe and a circle with number 10, took his car keys and drove to Mr. Smoothies.

**Mr. Smoothies**

Kevin, Gwen and Julie were sitting in the backyard slurping their smoothies. Gwen was irritated by the chronic lateness of Ben.

"Where is that idiot? He is so going to have magic blasts on his ass if he is late for more than five minutes."She snapped in irritation.

"Calm down, Gwen. Here comes the savior of universe."Gwen lifted her head to see Ben coming with a smoothie in his hand."Hey guys! Why did you call Kevin?"

"Benjamin Tennyson! You buffoon! Why are you late two hours!?"

"Sorry Gwen. I got lost on road of life."Ben replied with a smile and his eyes making upside down U's. This got on Gwen's nerves and she stood intending to rub of the smile off Ben's face. Kevin started to calm down Gwen as Ben greeted his girlfriend, Julie with a kiss. After Gwen had calmed down, Kevin said to Ben,

"I called you for an important work Ben. I wanted to ask that if you knew any guy by the weird name of Kakashi. He has this strange anti-gravity silver hair?"After hearing this Ben's goofy attitude vanished and he became serious and tensed."Why?"He asked with a serious tone.

"Well, he was asking for a sun-kissed blond man with ice-cold blue eyes and 3 whiskers on his either side of cheeks. He too had a strange name. Something like Uzukami Naruto. Well here he comes again."

And as if on cue a grey haired man, a pink haired girl and a raven haired boy came. The all had a headband with a metal plate on it. The metal plate had some drawing of a leaf on it. The boy and the girl had it tied around their forehead but the man had it tilted so that it was covering his left eye and a mask covered his face until the nose.

"Hey there again! Did you get any information on the boy I asked for?"The man with grey hair asked Kevin. "Err, no but I will let you know if I get some."Kevin replied.

Meanwhile the pink haired girl was eyeing Ben suspiciously."Have we met before?"She asked him."I don't think so."Ben stammered out with a drop of sweat rolling down his face. But no one noticed it save for Gwen, Julie and Kevin. But they decided to keep quiet until these strange people were gone.

"Please tell him if you ever met him that his village has forgiven him and it's in need of his help to protect it."The masked man said to them. And went on his way.

"What the heck is going on? Who are these people? And why are you so tense Ben?"Gwen asked. Ben just muttered something in a strange language, probably Japanese and got up hastily."Not now Gwen, I will tell you at my home. Let's go."

They jumped in his car and he drove them to his house…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, how's it? It's much more like Kamen Rider Decade Complete's fanfic but it would totally change in next chapter. So hold on and review**

**superstark**


End file.
